Sigo buscando una respuesta
by Kurenai Yuuhi
Summary: one-shoot. Pensamientos de Sasuke hacia Itachi y viceversa. SPOILERS (no sabria decir el capitulo xD el pasado de Sasuke)


No... ningún personaje me pertenece (mas quisiera) Los personajes de Naruto son única y exclusivamente de Kishimoto-san

Aclaración: Las frases que están en cursiva son pensamientos que está teniendo el personaje en ese momento , y los "" también son los pensamientos, pero de los flashbacks ;p

* * *

_Sigo buscando una respuesta_

**Sasuke's POV**

Era la persona que más amaba... admiraba.... respetaba.... pero a la vez, era a quien más odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba; lo odiaba porque siempre era el mejor, siempre era el ejemplo a seguir de todo Shinobi... ÉL... pero incluso sintiéndome inferior, le quería. Le quería con todas mis fuerzas. Le quería por su sonrisa. Le quería por su destreza. Le quería por su atención prestada en mi. Ah... era de esas personas que se hacían querer. Por esa misma razón, quise ser como él... yo también anhelaba esa atención por parte de Padre y de la Aldea, deseaba esa confianza al llegar los momentos críticos... quería... quería...

.·:FLASHBACK.·: 

-Mamá... ¿Porqué papá siempre me dice que tengo que ser como Itachi?... ¿Porqué... porqué siempre tiene...?

Angustiado, fui interrumpido por Madre.

-Sasuke, no tienes que ser como tu hermano...

-......

-Tienes que ser MEJOR que él.

.·:FIN FLASHBACK.·:

Eran esas conversas que tenía con Madre... que me hacían recuperar las fuerzas y seguir adelante... su amable sonrisa y su mirada sincera.

_Madre... ya jamás podré volver a encontrar ese cariño y apoyo moral que me dabas..._

Entrenaba duramente para llegar a mi objetivo lo más rápidamente posible. Sin descanso. En la academia dejándome la piel. De vuelta a casa seguir entrenando para ser elogiado por Padre...

Pero no lo conseguía... era demasiado novato... demasiado DÉBIL...

.·:FLASHBACK.·:

Volvía a casa. El panorama de siempre....

Padre y Madre sentados en la salita, frente a Itachi, felicitándolo por sus logros y hablando de una nueva misión.

..... "¿Acaso no existo? ¿Es que lo único importante es Itachi? ¿Y todos mis esfuerzos en la academia.... cuando serán reconocidos?"

"Ni siquiera se han percatado de mi llegada... "

Apoyado en una esquina y sin estar a la vista de mi familia, escuchaba la conversa... mientras en mi mente, todavía me hacía preguntas de el porqué Itachi y yo éramos tan distintos, porqué no conseguía ni tan siquiera rozar su nivel... La respuesta era obvia. Él era un prodigio... alguien con un poder y destreza excepcionales, el arma secreta del Clan Uchiha... pero incluso sabiéndolo, seguí haciéndome las mismas preguntas intentando encontrar una respuesta consoladora.

Itachi se levantó repentinamente, ante el asombro de Padre y Madre por marchar sin que Padre le hubiera dado permiso.

-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde vas? Todavía no he acabado de hablar contigo.

-......

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas...

Todavía inmerso en mis pensamientos, Itachi apoyó su mano en mi hombro, intentando que volviera al mundo real.

-Hey, se te ve preocupado

-..........

-Ya veo... ¿No me lo quieres contar?

Giré la cabeza, dando a entender un 'No' por respuesta.

-¿? Parece que ya no confías en mi, hermanito –poniendo la mano sobre el pelo y reboloteándolo bruscamente-

-..... ¬¬!

Esa sonrisa burlona en su cara... Le gustaba demasiado tomarme el pelo. Intenté parecer lo más sereno y frívolo posible en mi contestación.

-No me ocurre nada. ¿Qué tiene de malo pensar en las cosas de uno mismo?

-Je... supongo que nada

Me miró firmemente, como esperando que dijera algo más.

-Oye, tú....

-¿? ¿Qué?

-..... Nada...

-.......

-Venga, lávate las manos que se acerca la hora de cenar.

-Vaaaale -suspiré pesadamente-

No conteste con demasiadas ganas, pensé que ni siquiera la cena me entraría.

.·:FIN FLASHBACK.·:

**Itachi's POV**

Me gustaba verlo de aquella manera. Ese intento desesperado por superarme hicieron que le cogiera más cariño.

Sus capacidades no estaban del todo desarrolladas y le quedaba mucho camino, pero aún así...

_Eres como yo_

Decidí dejarte vivir... con ese miedo y rabia que había en tu corazón... Para que te esforzaras al máximo y así poder cumplir tu sueño

_Siempre quisiste superarme, pero no lo conseguiste... porque eras DÉBIL... eras una persona débil de espíritu y que le costaba demasiado ejecutar técnicas... tampoco tenías demasiada fuerza física y eso empeoraba la situaci_ón

Te estoy dando la oportunidad que tanto deseabas... demuéstrame que puedes ser mejor que yo... arrebatándome la vida... ¿O es que quizá... la muerte de Padre y Madre no fue suficiente motivación? Sasuke...

**Sasuke's POV**

Miedo. Miedo de pensar que seré derrotado otra vez... por él. Todo lo que podía llegar a querer a una persona, lo deposité en Itachi... Pero todo ese amor se desvaneció...

.·:FLASHBACK.·: 

-¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡MAMÁ!!....

Sus cuerpos ensangrentados... yacían en el suelo...  
  
- ¡¡HERMANO!! ¿¿PORQUÉ?? ¿¿PORQUÉ LO HAS HECHO??

.·:FIN FLASHBACK.·:

Seré un vengador... daré muerte a quien acabó con el clan Uchiha... con mis padres.

Varias veces me encontré con Itachi después de lo sucedido... Siempre daba lo mejor de mi para vencerlo, pero...

-¿Porqué no lo consigo?...

_Te matar_é 

Aunque dentro de mi... todavía buscaba respuestas... respuestas que solo él me podía dar... Pero me era imposible mirarlo a la cara sin que la ira se apoderara de mi.

**Itachi's POV**

Te sigo esperando... estúpido hermano pequeño...

**OWARI**

* * *

Bueeeeno, he aquí mi primer fic de Naruto u.U (ejem.. mini-fic) 

Espero que os haya gustado xD aunque ya se que me expreso de pena y que las situaciones parezca que vayan... "deprisa" xD o almenos eso me pasaba antes ôo

En fin... lo que venia a decir: 24-618(46-18)-1280 suman ocho (pa ti la mierda y pa mi el bizcocho) xD ¬¬

Dejad reviews bla bla bla... lo que se dice siempre x.X

Mata ne!

ATTe: Kurenai Yuuhi


End file.
